Pizza Flavored
by AyaArale
Summary: New Years becomes something different as there are arguments over ice cream, consecutive rounds of Super Smash Bros. and the battle to see who shall eat the delectable Pizza Flavored Pringles Stix. BL, Shounen-Ai. AKUROKU. is being edited


**A/N: **Hello! I am pleased to post this oneshot that I suddenly had the urge to write after eating Pizza Flavored Pringles Snack Stix. Plus today is the last day of the year 2008!! Happy New Year everyone!!!  
I am dedicating this story to my closest friends because without them this story would probably have never been written. Because this oneshot is based off situations with my friends. Well anyways I am pleased finally post something here on , because to be honest it has been a very long time. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Pringles, Coca Cola, McDonalds, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

* * *

_"**Pizza Flavored"**_

**By: M. Aya**

It had all started when his brother did not want his Pizza Flavored Pringles Stix.

"Hey Rox? I got these weird snack sticks from a co-worker; you want 'em?" A boy that was near identical to him questioned him as he threw on clothes to go to work.

"Pizza Flavored Pringles Stix? That's something I've never heard of. Let me guess, Xigbar gave them to you because he realized it wasn't real pizza?" A spiky blond haired boy asked as he took the snack in question into his hands; examining its bright green bag.

"Ha how did you know?" The boy's brunet counter part retorted as he stuffed his pockets with his wallet and cell phone and swiftly reached over the blond sitting on the floor to grab his ring of keys.

"Well everyone knows that Xig is obsessed with pizza and won't take a substitute of it no matter how good it may be. After all in his words: 'Nothing can compare to the original.'" Roxas replied before chuckling with amusement at his eye patched friend's odd logic. "What time are you coming home tonight Sora?" He added on as he stood up to follow his brother out the front door.

"Hm, well today is New Year's and I am closing the store tonight… I'd say you'll be seeing me around 9 o'clock. Oh! And Riku is coming by as well to celebrate with us." Sora stated as he opened the front door and walked towards his car.

"Oooh. _Riku _is coming overrrr_._" The blonde purred jokingly as his brother began to fluster. "So are you going to tell him tonight? Eh? Eh?" He inquired as he playfully elbowed the rosy cheeked brunet.

"Ah-Well… Well would you look at the time? I'm late! I should get to work right about now!" Sora said nervously as he turned his key in the ignition. "Anyways I will see you at 9 and---"

"Hey Roxas!" exclaimed a voice nearby that interrupted the end of Sora's sentence. Suddenly a fiery red mane came into view and glomped Roxas onto of the brunet's car.

"H-Hi A-Axel." Roxas managed to sputter out as he felt his life being squeezed away by the tall thin red head on top of him.

"Gasp! Is that the kind of greeting you give to your BEST FRIEND EVER?!" Axel's voice boomed as he and the blond got off of Sora's car.

"No, but how could I? You were nearly suffocating me to death!" Roxas retorted as his brother pulled him by the collar.

"Remember Roxy to use contraception!" He whispered in his brother's ear in sing song voice causing the blond to blush lightly. "Be a good boy little brother." He finished as he closed his window to back out of the drive way and out of sight.

The blond sighed as he turned around to walk back into the house only to find his kitchen being attacked by something overly skinny, tall and red headed.

"Ow, I think you glomped me too hard Ax." He stated as he rubbed shoulder, wincing slightly at new developing bruise.

"Love hurts bitch." Axel replied before taking a swig of Coca-Cola. "Because that was me expressing my love for you~" He added with a feigned hurt voice as his hands did a motion over his heart.

Roxas sniggered at his friend's humorous antics and reached into his pocket to find the bright green bag of Pizza Flavored Pringles Stix. _'Hm. I think I'll eat them later.'_ He thought as he put them back.

"I think all that coke you've been drinking is getting to your head Ax," the blue eyed boy stated with a laugh as he walked towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Hell no. There is no such thing as too much Coke. I think Health classes have definitely brain washed you into being anti-Coke or something. Next thing I know, you will probably never step inside a McDonald's with me ever again!" The red headed exclaimed as he opened the freezer. "Agh. Rox, you have the worst taste in ice cream flavors." He added on as he shut the freezer in disappointment. "I mean what the freakin' hell is with your obsession with this artificial blue colored salty ice cream?"

"Ahem. First of all, I don't go into McDonald's with you anyways, second of all its SEA SALT ice cream. This just happens to be the most amazing flavor known to mankind!" Roxas shouted as he jokingly punched his best friend's shoulder.

"Correction, best flavor only known to Roxy-kind is what you mean. Seriously, ever heard of chocolate? Or maybe simple vanilla? What about strawberry? Because let me tell you Roxas Swift, the world actually prefers cookies 'n cream. It has been proven!" Axel snapped with a faux German accent almost causing Roxas to spurt out the water he was drinking from laughter. Instead he began to choke and chortle at the same time.

"You should see--" Roxas coughed-laughed before continuing." Your face! Ah! The seriousness!" The blond huffed and coughed once more. "Too----funny!"

"Hey! I resent that. I can be serious too y'know!" The taller boy said with a slight pout. "You just totally hurt my feelings Roxas." He added before turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

Roxas shook his head and grinned as he followed after the tall red head. "_Burritoooo_. Come on. Baby I didn't mean to hurt you like thaaat. Forgive me?" Roxas said playfully as he walked towards the lounging red head in the living room.

"No! Never! You broke my heart Roxas!" Axel exclaimed as he pretended to sob. "Especially since you cheated on me with that _thing_. What was her name again?" He play-pondered as he tapped his index finger against his chin. "Oh yea, _Taco_." He added with a glare.

"Babe I told you time and time again! There was nothing between us!" Roxas exclaimed as he sat next to Axel.

Axel turned his head to look into Roxas' blue eyes stifling his laughter, but continuing. "I saw the wrappers! Don't lie to me." He stated as his lips formed a huge grin. Thus abruptly the two exploded with laughter.

"Oh man," The blue eyed blond said as he wiped his eyes form laughing so much. "That was too funny."

"Agreed." Axel replied as he ruffled his red spikes. "So, wanna play Brawl?"

"Fuck yes." The blond responded with a smile as they both got up rushed into Sora's room. "I'm playing as Link!" Roxas shouted as they grabbed their game cube controllers.

"And who shall I be?" The red head wondered before his emerald eyes widened as if he were experiencing an epiphany. "I'm playing as Princess Zelda." He stated casually.

"What?!" Roxas shouted in surprise as his best friend changed Zelda's colors form purple to red. "But dude… You usually play as Snake." '_Leopard Print Snake. Hehe.'_

"I know. I'm just suddenly in the mood to play as Zelda. Anything wrong with that, Roxy?" He questioned the blond with a smirk as he chose to play in the Final Destination stage.

"Nope, it just surprised me. Then again you always seem to surprise me." The blond declared as the sounds of the clicking of the controllers filled the room.

A few seconds later…

"What!?!? Did that just seriously happen? You beat me!" the blue eyed teen shouted in disbelief as Axel did a mini victory dance.

"FATALITY!" The red head said in a false deep voice.

"Not fair! You have that weird magical sparky thing that you do with up B!! I demand a rematch!" Roxas commanded as the screen returned to the character menu.

Axel chortled before answering. "Sure thing Rox."

Many hours have passed and Roxas still has been unable to defeat Axel's red Zelda and soon Sora returned home from a long day of evil retail work. Along with a special silver haired boy that shall spend the holiday with this wonderful happy family.

"Gah, you cheated!" Roxas cried as he stuck his tongue out at the smirking red head.

"Hah that's real mature Roxy." Axel said with a laugh. "Cheer up man; I'll go get you some of that icky weird ice cream you like." He added on as he stood up and walked out of the room only to find Sora watching T.V. with Riku.

"Oh nice to see you home Sora. Hey Riku." The red head greeted politely before walking into the kitchen.

"Are you guys done in my room? I really want to take a shower and change out these icky work clothes." Sora inquired after Axel as he left Riku on the couch.

"Go on ahead. We were done playing Brawl anyways." Axel responded as he grabbed two sea salt ice cream popsicles from the freezer.

"Yay!" Sora exclaimed as he rushed into his room. "I'll be right out Riku!"

The tall red head walked into the living room only to pause as he stood in front of Riku. "So… Are you going to tell him tonight?" He questioned him with a playful grin upon his lips.

"I should ask the same of you. When are you going to tell Roxas how you feel?" Riku retorted as his aquamarine eyes bore into Axel's green ones.

"Hm. I don't know. Well I have ice cream to deliver so see you when everyone is here to celebrate the coming of 2009." And thus Axel walked into the hallways towards his best friend's room.

"Oh Roxyyyy~" He sang as he walked into the blond's bedroom. "I, the Flurry of Dancing Flames have brought you: Sea salt ice cream!" He stated before adding quickly. "Please consume responsibly."

Roxas tittered as he grabbed the popsicle and unwrapped the plastic swiftly and placed his mouth over it sucking on it with glee." schalt ithe creeem!" He mumbled as he licked it jovially leaving a certain red head stunned at how the innocent blond was making situation erotic.

'_Man. If only he was sucking on--- No, quit those thoughts Axel! Not now!'_ Axel shook his head and unwrapped his popsicle to distract himself from his almost apparent problem.

"Wow you're actually quiet oh great Flurry of Dancing Flames." Roxas said as he broke the silence as he slowed down his licking on his sea salt ice cream.

"Oh its nothing. I'm just contemplating whether I should take a bite or not." The green eyed boy replied as he sat next to his best friend on the bed.

"Try it, it's not as bad as you think it is." The golden haired boy reassured him with a smile.

"Oh, alright. Only because you asked me to." Said the red head as he opened his mouth and bit the popsicle quickly. "Damn! That ice cream is pretty salty!" he stated with a small shiver as Roxas chuckled at his best friend's actions.

A few minutes passed after the two finished eating the ice creams and they eventually began to laze on the bed in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Axel?" The blond spoke, breaking the tranquility.

"Hm?" Axel grumbled as he turned to lie on his stomach.

"Isn't scary how fast time passes by?" Roxas asked with a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

"Sometimes. I find it hard to believe that we've been best friends since freshman year. Now look at us. In just 6 months, we'll be out of high school." The green eyed boy replied with an unusual calmness about his voice.

"I'll never forget the day we met that's for sure." Roxas announced with a small laugh at the memory.

"You better not!" the red exclaimed. "If it weren't for you I probably would not have made it this far in school."

"Hm. I know. I just bring out the best in people." The blond joked.

"You really do. And for that, thanks Roxas. Thanks for being there for me." Axel stated softly causing Roxas' cheeks redden.

The serene moment was interrupted by the sound of Sora's voice asking them to go to the living room.

"Well, celebration time! Heres to '09!" Axel shouted as he jumped off the bed with grin. "Come on Rox, your brother and Riku are waiting!" He added on as he grabbed Roxas' wrist to drag him into the living room.

"Hey Rox, guess who decided to come celebrate with us!?" Sora shouted happily as two girls stood before him.

"Kairi! Naminé!" Roxas exclaimed as he rushed over to give them a group hug.

"It's been a while hasn't it Rokas?" Naminé asked him as she and Kairi beamed at him joyfully.

"Yes! The last time we saw you was last year before you guys left for Hollow Bastion! How are your mom and dad?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh they're good, they sent us over because they figured you guys missed us." Kairi replied as she and her sister sat down. "They send their love by the way."

"Guess what everyone?! 2 more hours until the New Year!" Sora yelled happily as he seemingly bounced off the walls in a hyper mood.

"Um Riku? Did you give him something to drink?" Roxas questioned the silver haired boy silently.

"No. He only drank some Coke and ate some chocolate covered strawberries." Riku responded amusedly.

"Ah. That would explain a lot." The golden haired teen stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

The hour went by quickly as the 6 teenagers reminisced and talked about school and the latest news in their lives. Eventually the many hours of Super Smash Bros. Brawl was easily forgotten as the New Year came closer and closer.

Roxas and Axel lounged on the couch together and watched the digital clock on the T.V. go from 10:59 to 11:10.

"Suddenly it seems as if time decided it wanted to slow down." Axel stated as he stretched his arms up in exhaustion.

"True story." Roxas replied as he nodded in agreement shifting his position to sit up straight. Where he suddenly felt the crinkling bag in his pocket. _'The Pizza Flavored Pringles Stix!'_ He remembered and stuffed his hand in his pocket to felt the smoothness of the bag.

"Whatcha doin' Roxy?" The tall red head asked in a tired drawl.

"Nothing. I just remembered something, that's all." He replied as he took out the bright green bag only to open it and find his senses attacked by a wave of artificial cheese, garlic, and tomatoes. He picked a stick and nibbled on it tasting the strong spices in it.

"Hey what's that?" He heard Axel ask as he swallowed the wheat cracker.

"Hm its only Pizza Flavored Pringles Stix." Roxas replied casually as he grabbed another cracker to nibble on it the same way he did with the first one.

"Where'd you get that? I wanna try!!!" Axel exclaimed suddenly out of his tired stupor.

"Oh Sora gave them to me earlier, he got them from Xigbar." He answered as he placed the green bag in his lap.

"Hm. Figures Xig would give away something like that." The red head commented before continuing. "Can I have some?"

"Sure." Roxas consented as he lifted up the bag to Axel's slender fingers. The red head thus grabbed a cracker and bit into it before cracking a smile of delight.

"Dude. Those are freakin' awesome!" Axel shouted as he finished his cracker before stealing the whole bag out of Roxas' hands.

"Axel! Those were _my_ Pizza Flavored Pringles Stix!" The blond shouted at the laughing red head as he reached over to try to grab the crackers out of the red head's hands.

"Hah! Not only were you too slow! Your arms are short!" Axel teased as he raised the bag over his head. In turn this whetted Roxas' determination to capture his precious crackers once more.

"Give them back!" The blond demanded as he sat with one leg underneath the other in an almost standing position with his arms outreached to grab the bag.

"Only if you can retrieve it!" Axel taunted as Roxas scooted closer to him. "Come on, I'm sure you can do better that that! Chocobo head!" He added on as his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Gwar. That's it!" Roxas shouted as he attempted to jump off the couch to grab the crackers though this became unsuccessful because at the same time Axel tried to do the same thing. Resulting their heads to bump into eachother and Roxas falling backwards with Axel on top of him.

And suddenly the noise from the television became more noticeable as the count down to 2009 began.

Cerulean eyes gazed into emerald and Roxas found that he could not speak. His insides were turning, his heart began to beat quicker and his mouth felt dry as he felt Axel warm breath fan against his face.

"Roxas…" Axel said huskily as his green eyes softened and no longer the impish grin upon his face. His slender finger caressed the golden haired boy's reddened cheeks.

"_FIVE! FOUR! THREE!---" _

It happened so unexpectedly, Axel pressed his lips against the blond's and all thoughts flew out of their minds as they became entangled with each other.

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Roxas complied as the kiss became deeper and the sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach transformed into a fluttery sensation. He grasped the red head's locks to bring his face close in an effort to deepen the bond they had created.

Reality decided to interrupt though, letting them know that oxygen is a good thing and is their friend. Not to mention that they were practically about to get their freak on in the living room.

Where there were 2 pairs of eyes staring; Kairi's and Naminé's.

Forget Riku and Sora, they were in the same condition.

"Well Happy New Year to you too!" Naminé shouted breaking barrier that they trapped themselves in as they played tonsil hockey while Kairi giggled in the background.

Axel quickly sat up in embarrassment. "Oh. Hah! Happy New Year Nam!" He said as his face flushed into a shade very close to his hair color.

Roxas was no different either. "So-Sorry. Heh. Yay '09?" He stammered as he began to straighten his mussed clothes.

"Aw I don't care." Axel exclaimed as he cupped Roxas' chin to dive into another kiss. "Happy New Year Roxas." He said with a grin and he went in for another kiss.

A kiss that still had the remnants of the taste of Pizza Flavored Pringles stix.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **The random coke thing...Well I was drinking alot of Coca-Cola while writing. xD  
And the burrito/taco thing is an inside joke between my friends and I.

Well I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you all have a great 2009!

**-M. Aya**


End file.
